La magie des Elements
by Seilana
Summary: Trois filles et un garçon arrivent en Terre du Milieu. Mais leur rôle en ces terres n'est pas aussi simple qu'ils le croient. FIC ABANDONNEE, merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review.


_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Ceci est __la première__ fic que je publie __alors à vrai je stresse un peu de ce que vous aller en penser mais bon respire profondément aller je me lance __lol__. Soyez indulgent s'il vous plaît! Mais pas trop non plus. Disons, indulgent mais pas hypocrite, c'est possible?!_

_Sinon que dire? A oui. Ce que je vais est très difficile pour moi (hem)… Les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne sont pas à moi (snif) mais appartiennent au génialissime Tolkien. Par contre mes personnages, eh bah c'est les miens quoi, mais vous les reconnaitrez ne vous inquiétez pas!_

_Je sais que ce genre d'histoire ne plait pas à tout le monde mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira comme même, ne serais-ce qu'un tout petit peu… (L'espoir fait vivre n'est-ce pas?!!)_

_Bon bah c'est parti! Bonne lecture à tous!_

**°°° ****°°°**

**CHAPITRE 1:**

- Bon, on y va ou t'attends qu'il neige? Parce qu'en plein mois d'Août, ça m'étonnerait que ce soit pour tout de suite! lança Julia à Xavier, agacée

Julia, Cassandra et Lisa était les trois meilleures amies du monde. En réalité, Julia et Cassandra étaient les meilleures amies et Lisa était la cousine de Cassandra mais elles formaient à présent le trio de choc et ne se quittaient plus.

Xavier, le frère de Lisa, était enfermé depuis 2 heures dans sa chambre faisant attendre les trois jeunes filles avec impatience.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais encore? On va arriver en retard! C'est à la plage qu'on a rendez-vous,Xav, c'est pas à côté! Dépêche un peu! lui cria sa sœur  
- Je fais ce que je peux! Mais je ne sais pas quoi mettre! Laetitia sera là et je ne veux pas être habillé comme... comme vous! les taquina-t-il  
- Forcement, si cette blondasse est là...  
- Qu'est-ce que t'insinue par " comme nous"? demanda alors Cassandra, méfiante quant à la réponse  
- Non non, rien!!

Cassandra, tout comme ses deux amies, avait 17 ans. De longues boucles noires retombaient sauvagement jusqu'au creux de ses reins et des étincelles mystérieuses illuminaient ses iris turquoises. Pour la soirée donnée par des amis de Xavier, Cassandra avait passé une jolie petite robe rouge moulant parfaitement ses formes et qui lui arrivait aux genoux par un petit volant. La robe était resserrée sous la poitrine, un lien s'attachait dans le dos et le décolleté en V descendait jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Elle avait ramené ses cheveux en deux parts égales de chaque côté de son visage et les avait attachés «à la façon des indiennes d'Amérique» avait dit Lisa.

Julia, avait des cheveux châtains, dont elle avait teint les pointes en rouge sombre, qui reposaient sur ses épaules, pour les mèches les plus courtes, ou qui descendaient au milieu de son dos pour les plus longues. Ses yeux couleur émeraude faisaient chavirer beaucoup de garçons et même Xavier n'y était pas insensible. Ce soir-là elle avait revêtue un top blanc avec des ronds verts, jaunes, oranges et bleus qui s'entrecroisaient ainsi que d'une jupe blanche lui arrivant à mi-cuisse. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en l'arrière en laissant quelques mèches retomber de part et d'autre de son visage.

Lisa, quant à elle, avait des cheveux blonds foncés descendant jusqu'aux omoplates et ses yeux bleus, foncés aussi, lui donnaient un air mystérieux. Elle portait un pantacourt en jean moulant avec un petit chemisier blanc et avait bouclé ses cheveux mais tout en les laissant libres.

Xavier, lui, arborait avec fierté ses 19 ans et demi. Il aimait taquiner sa sœur et ses amies mais il était pourtant très protecteur envers elles. Brun au doux regard chocolat, il faisait fondre toutes les filles qui croisait son regard, y compris Julia, Cassandra et même sa soeur.

C'est alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit enfin sur un Xavier très...

- Craquant! affirma Cassandra  
- Merci, rougit-il au compliment

Vêtu simplement d'un jean foncé et d'une chemise blanche à manches courtes, le jeune homme était pourtant très élégant.

- Julia, tu es habillée un peu court ce soir! lui fit-il remarquer  
- Oui, j'ai l'intention de me faire tous les mecs de la soirée!! T'inquiètes pas, je sais que c'est plus court que d'habitude mais je viens juste d'acheter ces vêtements! se plaignit-elle faussement. Non, sérieusement, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais me défendre!!

Elle dit cela en montant ses poings fermés sous le nez de Xavier.

- Bon, on y va? s'impatienta Lisa devant les gamineries de son frère et de son amie.

Ces deux là adoraient se chamailler et se cherchaient sans cesse. Aux paroles de la jeune fille blonde, Xavier s'écarta de Julia et partit ouvrir la porte, la laissant planté dans cette position, les poings en l'air. L'air mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré, Cassandra prit sa meilleure amie par la main et la traina à l'extérieur de la maison.

Le trajet en voiture, effectué par Xavier, jusqu'à la plage où avait lieu la fête se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur mais n'arriva jamais à son terme. En effet, ils étaient sur une petite route bordée par la forêt lorsque soudain une lumière très vive et bleuté les aveugla. Xavier immobilisa alors le véhicule. La lumière se résorba lentement et lorsqu'elle se fut dissipée, quelque chose semblait briller au milieu de la route. Ils sortirent alors de la voiture, intrigués par cet étrange événement.

- J'en déduis, commença Lisa une fois dehors, la voix pas du tout rassurée et hésitante, que vous avez vu la même chose que moi…

Personne ne répondit rien, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Lisa porta à son épaule le sac dans lequel ils avaient mis leurs affaires de rechange pour ne pas l'oublier au cas où…

- Et si on allait voir ce que c'est? proposa Cassandra  
- Non, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, ça peut être dangereux, refusa Xavier  
- C'est justement parce que je ne sais pas ce que c'est que je veux aller voir. Qu'est ce que tu veux faire d'autre? Retourner chez toi? Aller à la plage? Rester planter au milieu de nulle part en pleine nuit? interrogea-t-elle alors. Faites ce que vous voulez, moi je vais voir ce truc brillant.

Cassandra était irrésistiblement attirée, c'était autre chose que sa curiosité aiguë qui la poussait à s'approcher de cet objet, une force inconnue, mystérieuse. Les autres étaient comme figés sur place, ils ne savaient que faire, ils ne bougeaient pas. Mais Julia reprit enfin ses esprits et se précipita aux côtés de sa meilleure amie. Quoiqu'il se passe, elles seraient toujours ensemble et rien ne pourraient les séparer, pas même la mort, car si l'amour était plus fort que la mort, l'amitié aussi l'était. Elles avancèrent alors côte à côte et d'un même élan vers cette chose lumineuse. Lorsqu'elles furent assez proches de celle-ci pour pouvoir voir de quoi il retournait, elles se penchèrent un peu et l'observèrent attentivement. Il s'agissait d'une petite bille transparente parfaitement lisse et qui émettait une étrange lumière bleutée. Cassandra se pencha alors un peu plus et étendit sa main pour la prendre mais elle fut soudain retenue par Julia.

- Attends, tu sais pas ce que c'est. Xavier a raison, c'est peut-être dangereux.  
- Mais c'est pas en restant à rien faire devant cette chose qu'on va savoir ce que c'est! Tu crois que c'est quoi? Une bombe Goa'uld (1)? Une mini boule de cristal portable qui permet de communiquer à distance comme dans Tara Duncan (2)? Une sorte de lampe magique avec un génie des Mille et Une Nuits à l'intérieur? Ou encore un portail vers la Terre du Milieu? C'est une bille lumineuse, c'est tout, rien de plus!

La force mystérieuse étendait son emprise sur l'esprit de Cassandra. Elle se sentait attirée par cet objet rond comme un morceau de fer par un aimant. Son bras s'allongea alors, ses doigts se déplièrent… Plus que quelques centimètres avant de toucher la bille. Elle s'avança encore lentement, très lentement… Ses doigts n'étaient plus maintenant qu'à quelques millimètres, quelques petits millimètres… Enfin sa peau entra en contact avec la surface chaude de la bille. Ce contact déclencha une étrange réaction de l'objet: celui-ci devint glacé alors que la lumière se concentrait au centre puis il y eu comme une explosion de lumière. Celle-ci les aveugla à nouveau et la boule chauffa jusqu'à un degré qui força Cassandra à rompre le contact.

Ils se sentirent alors tomber à une vitesse effrayante dans un gouffre sans fin. Tout, autour d'eux, n'était plus que vide et ténèbres.

°°°  
NOTE:

(1) Les Goa'uld sont les méchants dans StarGate SG-1  
(2) Tara Duncan est une série écrite par Sophie Audouin-Mamikonian, c'est vraiment superje vous le conseille!

**°°° °°°**

_Alors, vous en pensez quoi? Dites-moi tout mes enfants!_

_Une __tite__revieuw__Siouplaiiiit__ s'agenouille avec un air suppliant, __siouplait__zentils__ petits lecteurs!_

_Bisous à tous_

_Ana'_


End file.
